


dino free valentine's day

by dweirs



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweirs/pseuds/dweirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with anomalies rarely leaves times for loved ones and special holidays. But sometimes, incursions take a break at just the right time. Luckily, Dylan and Evan’s second Valentine’s Day together is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dino free valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Does contain smut, so if you're not ok with that, you might wanna skip over the beginning.

Tiny beams of sunlight peaked through the window curtains, and Dylan shifted her head slightly against the pillow she rested her head against, determined for a little more shut eye before waking up and starting the day. The figure lying behind her noticed her movement easily, however, and the arms embracing her tightened their hold slightly, pulling her closer against his chest. The corners of her lips twitched upwards, forming a smile on her face as she nestled back into him, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together in a loving cuddle. Waking to this was something she’d grown accustomed to and she loved these sleepy, peaceful moments before waking they shared together. Dylan doubted she would ever grow tired of them.

But as every morning went, they could only lie there motionless, wrapped in each other’s embrace for so long. Only a short time passed before Dylan felt Evan’s lips against her cheek, leaving a trail of soft, tiny kisses all the way from her cheek and down to the top of her bare shoulder. They only rested there for a moment or two before trailing back up to her neck, leaving tiny nips here and there. Eventually Dylan let out a small chuckle that alerted Evan she was awake, and a few seconds later his face hovered an inch or so beside hers, a smirk etched upon his lips. “Morning, love,” he greeted, giving her no chance to answer before he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Dylan moved her hand back and cupped the side of his face as she grinned into the kiss, and the lazy smile was still on her face when he broke it.

“Good morning to you, too,” Dylan finally managed to respond as she gazed into his eyes as best she could, considering he was still hugging her from behind. Waking up peacefully like this was rare. Most of the time they worked late at the lab and passed out as soon as they reached home, and other times they just fell asleep right at the office. More often than they would have liked they tended to get woken up by anomaly alerts as well, or got them before they even got the chance to make it home. But this morning was one of the rare mornings when none of that happened and they managed getting home at a decent hour and actually slept the night previous. It was a welcome change from their usual routine.  

It didn’t take long before Evan’s lips met hers once more, repeatedly coming forward in quick, sweet kisses that Dylan eagerly returned. “What time is it?” Dylan asked. She attempted looking over at the clock sitting on the nightstand on Evan’s side of the bed, but couldn’t see past his head.

“Doesn’t matter,” Evan mumbled against her jaw as his lips worked their way down, eventually kissing his way down the flesh of her neck.

Dylan let out a half-hearted sound of protest, but made no attempt at pushing him away. “Evan, we have work,” she insisted, though if her aim was to sound convincing, she didn’t do a very good job of it. Not that that was particularly easy with the way Evan was nipping and sucking his way down the side of her neck.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble with the boss,” Evan assured her, smirking as he lifted his head and gazed down at her. Dylan rolled her eyes but didn’t protest. Honestly, she didn’t much feel like moving from their current position anyway. Besides, this was their second Valentine’s Day together. Dylan couldn’t blame him for wanting to take part of a morning to themselves. If there was an anomaly alert, then they’d scramble off to the office a little faster, but for now a little morning time spent together wouldn’t hurt.

Evan’s hands were wrapped gently around her waist, keeping her in a tight embrace, but it wasn’t long before his warm fingers began trailing along her skin. Dylan sighed contentedly as his hand ran down her thigh while he latched his lips onto her shoulder once more, beginning a trail over open mouthed kisses up to the top of her neck and back down her arm. She craned her neck back again, pulling his head towards hers as she captured his lips in a kiss, and his tongue darted into her mouth as he eagerly returned the kiss. The kiss became quickly heated as their tongues glided together and his fingertips skated up the inside of her thigh before trailing up her body and settling on her breast, kneading the soft mound gently in his palm. The action elicited a soft gasp into the kiss from Dylan’s mouth and she arched her chest forward into the touch. As he tweaked her nipple between his fingers, Evan broke the kiss and made a trail up and down the side of Dylan’s face with tiny kisses until he reached her ear, and he sucked the lobe into his mouth, nibbling lightly as he enjoyed the soft gasps falling from Dylan’s lips.

Feeling the pleasure beginning to bubble up within her, Dylan let her fingers trail down Evan’s arm, eventually coming to rest on top of his hand which was still grasping at her breast. Evan let out a groan against the shell of her ear when Dylan rocked her hips back against him. Feeling himself harden against her, Evan began sucking his way down her neck once more and moved his hand from her breast to skate up and down her thighs again, eventually coming to rest between them. A soft moan left Dylan’s mouth as Evan ran his fingers through her folds. His fingers felt heated against her skin and it only served to increase the pleasure quickly beginning to rise between them. Reaching out, Dylan grabbed hold of the bed sheets when Evan gently began circling her nub with his fingertip, sending tingles of pleasure coursing through her. Arching her hips into the touch, she still continued to rock them back against him every now and then, and he hardened further against her with each touch.

For several, long moments they continued as they were, rocking against each other while Evan’s fingers continued to pleasure her and his lips trailed up and down her neck. As much as they both enjoyed the current pace, however, work still needed to be attended and they were quickly reaching the point where they simply couldn’t take holding off any longer. Their lips joined together in a heated kiss as Evan slowly entered her, and Dylan moaned into the kiss. Trailing his hand down her thigh, Evan moved his hand under her leg to hoist it up before setting up a steady rhythm in which he rocked into her. He groaned against her jaw at the feeling of her warmth surrounding him, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. Dylan still had one hand firmly clutching the sheets, but she used her free hand to slide down Evan’s arm, fingertips lightly caressing the skin as they continued their journey towards his hand, which was still hoisting her leg up. When her hand met with his, however, Evan released her leg, instead lacing his fingers with hers. A soft smile came to Dylan’s face at the action, and she turned her head back to press several light, sweet kisses against his lips that he lovingly returned.

Hooking her leg onto his, they lay there with tangled limbs, Evan gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts as their pleasures rose. Moans were now easily spilling from Dylan’s lips as she felt herself drawing ever closer, and Evan alternated between nibbling gently on her earlobe and pressing tiny kisses against her cheek and down her neck. Each touch of his lips against her heated flesh sent extra waves of pleasure coursing through her and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on at this rate. Evan was clearly fast approaching his limit as well, his deep throated groans intensifying and he quickened his pace, rocking his hips almost erratically into her. Moaning Dylan’s name against her ear, Evan let go of her hand only to wrap his arm tightly around her waist, bringing her even closer against him.  

“Evan,” Dylan moaned, her voice breathless as she turned her head to face him, and Evan immediately crashed his lips against hers, devouring her mouth in kisses. Reaching back, she grabbed hold of his shoulder tightly, fingernails starting to dig into the skin there. “I love you.” Evan’s whisper was hot against the corners of her lips, and those very corners curved upwards slightly at the words. “I love you, too,” she whispered breathlessly, only just managing the words before a deep moan spilled from her lips. Both were hovering close to their peaks, the pleasure quickly skyrocketing by the second. All attempts at a steady pace were gone by now as Evan continued thrusting into her, unable to hold back the series of grunts leaving his mouth.

Just a few more moments of rocking his hips into her and he could feel Dylan’s walls clamping down around him, her body shaking with pleasure and a final moan falling from her lips. Only a couple more thrusts and he also reached his peak, releasing with a deep groan. For several moments they lay there, tangled together and breathing heavily as their fast-beating hearts slowly returned to a normal pace. Evan settled his head in the crook of Dylan’s neck, pressing soft, lazy kisses against her skin until his breathing slowed. Once he’d shifted and slipped out of her, Dylan rolled over to face him, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. “I guess we should probably get to work now, huh?” Evan sighed with a large grin still on his face. As much as he loved cuddling up here with Dylan for the morning, work was important to him, too. Just because he finally found something equally important to him again didn’t mean he would blow off work completely, or at all.

Dylan nodded at him and raised herself up to press a quick kiss against his lips. “Might be a good idea. It’s not exactly setting a good example for the boss to show up late, is it?” She gave him what would have been a reprimanding look if it weren’t for the teasing tone behind her words. Evan chuckled but agreed with her, and after a moment they finally rolled out of bed, showered, and readied for the day.

Hopping into Evan’s car, they managed to reach the company building quickly enough, only winding up a few minutes late thanks to their haste. Once reaching Evan’s office, they parted ways with a quick kiss, and Dylan continued on her way down into the Tank. Evan always did have other business things that needed tending to, of course, and between her and Ange they managed to grate on him enough that he actually dealt with them, too, rather than focusing solely on the anomalies. So it was only natural he couldn’t spend all his time down in the Tank. It proved a slow day in the lab. Toby’s anomaly detector hadn’t picked up any readings in a day or so, much to everyone’s relief. Dylan busied herself with continuing various prehistoric animal studies that usually kept her occupied during downtime, as well as shooting practice with Mac (who was having a grand time acting cocky about how much better his aim was).

“Where’d Evan disappear to today?” Toby spoke up as lunchtime rolled around. He’d still yet to make an appearance in the lab, and while days where he scarcely showed until later in the day happened from time to time, they were still rare.

“Uh, working on a prototype I think,” Dylan replied, half glancing over at Toby as she took the tranq rifle she’d been practicing with off her shoulder and set it back in the rack.

“Wow, good for him. I bet Ange is happy.”

Dylan chuckled at the comment and closed up the tank rack. As she turned around, however, she saw Toby standing from her desk and slipping on her jacket. Dylan raised an eyebrow curiously as she walked over. “What? Toby’s actually leaving the lab?

“Yup. Tobes and I are grabbing lunch,” Mac chimed in.

She raised her eyebrows higher, almost knowingly at this, and Toby caught the expression. Toby sighed and rolled her eyes at Mac. “We’re getting takeout to bring back here. It’s nothing big. We  figured we were the only ones without plans so we were just gonna grab something and bring it here. Nothing Valentine’s Day related whatsoever.”

Once Toby finished explaining herself, Dylan nodded, but the look on her face made it more than obvious she didn’t buy that excuse. “You could come along if you want to. I mean, since Evan still seems pretty busy and all.”  

“Nah, thanks. I’m good,” Dylan assured her, shaking her head. “I’m probably gonna go check on Evan. Make sure he remembers to feed himself. You two have fun.”

“Right, will do, Dyls. I’ll keep an eye on Toby here make sure she’s a good, little girl,” Mac replied with a wink, grabbing Toby by the arm and pulling her off before she could say anything, though Dylan heard her protesting as they made their way towards the door. Chuckling, Dylan shook her head at the two and walked back into her own office. She had just grabbed her own jacket before she heard the sound of the Tank door opening again, which surprised her slightly seeing as Toby and Mac had already left .

Red jacket in hand (a new one she’d acquired a short while after having to throw her previous one through an anomaly to help a Triceratops home), Dylan peered out of her office and was instantly met with the sight of several men walking into the lab carrying enormous bouquets of varying types of flowers. The shock on Dylan’s face at the intrusion was evident as a few people filed towards her, the front one confirming that she was indeed Dylan Weir, and then setting the large bouquets on her desk. What had previously been a desktop covered in files now looked like a rainbow of colors with the mixture of flowers placed there. The deliverers gave her a smile and a nod of acknowledgement before shuffling back off, leaving her standing there with a look of shock outside her office. Obviously, she knew who they were from, but that didn’t mean she was expecting such an immense delivery.   

Dylan took a step forward towards her office once more, but stopped when she heard the tapping of footsteps on the stairs down into the tank, and seconds later she heard a voice accompany them. “Well, looks like someone’s got a secret admirer, huh?”

“Yeah…must be the guy down at the coffee shop,” Dylan responded in a jesting tone as she turned to see Evan walking down the stairs, a rather smug look on his face. “This is kind of…extravagant.”

Evan chuckled and glanced behind her through the glass walls of her office at the bouquets on her desk, then looked back to her. “Maybe a little,” he shrugged. “You’re not mad, are you?” It may have seemed like an odd question, but he knew Dylan was never one for extravagant gestures like this. She appreciated the little things more. And this wasn’t even remotely close to a small gesture.

However, Dylan promptly shook her head at his question. “No, I’m not mad. Just…surprised. I thought we agreed we weren’t gonna go all out for Valentine’s Day?” She narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing up at him questioningly.

“I know, I know.” Evan sighed with a tiny smile. “But if I hadn’t agreed I wouldn’t have been able to surprise you, now would I? Besides, I think I’m allowed to give at least one over the top, cliché Valentine’s gift every once in a while.”

Dylan laughed and shook her head. “Well, I guess one every once in a while isn’t so bad. The flowers are definitely pretty enough.”

“So you like them?” Evan asked, his voice rather hopeful even despite the smirk on his face.

She grinned brightly and nodded. “Well, despite the fact that I have absolutely no idea where I’m going to put them all… Yes. I love them. Thank you.” Leaning forward, she pressed her lips softly against his in a sweet kiss, which Evan returned as he slid his arms around her waist. Their lips lingered together for a moment before they pulled away, although Evan kept his arms wrapped around her. “Next time, one will do the trick just fine, though.”

“Oh, I know. But sometimes I just like spoiling you.” Evan laughed and leaned down to give her another quick kiss before pulling away and glancing around the lab. “So, where’d Mac and Toby go off to?”

“Grabbing lunch,” she informed him, to which he nodded momentarily and turned back to face her.

“That’s not a bad idea. Maybe we should do the same,” he suggested. “I don’t know about you but I worked up an appetite building prototypes all morning.”

Smiling, Dylan nodded and pulled out of his embrace to finally put her jacket on, which up until now had still been draped over her shoulder. “Sounds good to me. We might wanna stop at the store real quick on the way back, too. I think the garden in my office needs a few vases.”

Evan chucked, but gave a nod in response. Once Dylan got her jacket on, Evan wrapped his arm behind her, hand resting against her hip as they made their way for the Tank exit. Lunch was spent in a small, low-key café at Dylan’s request. Any place bigger would no doubt be too crowded to find a table at a decent time, even if it was only lunchtime. She didn’t even want to imagine how crowded restaurants would be by dinner, but luckily they had their own dinner plans at home this Valentine’s Day.  Their phones were free of anomaly alerts, thankfully, so nothing disturbed their quiet lunch. Even after they finished they continued to sit there for a little while longer, simply enjoying each other’s company. Breaks like these were rare in their line of work, so it felt good to just sit and enjoy it. Eventually they did need to get going, however , and after a quick stop at the store for vases so Dylan could do something with those flowers rather than have them piled onto her desk, they returned to Cross Photonics for the remainder of the day.

Evan still had work on a prototype to do, so once they were back in the office he returned to that, and Dylan returned to the lab. Mac and Toby were both sitting there over takeout boxes while Toby continued working, something she was rarely ever seen not doing. The rest of the day passed quietly, with no anomaly alerts sounding from the detector. Days like that weren’t always a guarantee and for all they knew, one would pop up and spit out a Gigantosaurus at 2AM. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen, of course, but for now everything seemed relatively peaceful. By office closing, Mac headed for home and Evan reappeared in the Tank, finally having finished up that prototype. Within a few moments he and Dylan were saying their goodbyes to Toby (who rarely actually left the lab unless Evan forced her home to rest whenever he  noticed it’d been a few days since she’d left) and heading on their way home.

The drive home was short, since upon moving in together they chose a place relatively close to Cross Photonics. A few vases of flowers were lying in the backseat of Evan’s car as he drove them back to their place. Soon enough Evan parked the car and they got out, Dylan quickly opening up the backseat to start pulling the vases out before Evan stopped her. “I got ‘em,” he insisted, pulling one of the vases into his arms.

“Alright,” she said, shutting the back door of the car. “I’ll go get dinner started. I’ll meet you inside.”

She smiled at him through the back window of the car and then headed up the driveway and into the small house. Hanging her keys on the rack and laying her jacket over the back of the couch, Dylan made her way into the kitchen to begin starting dinner. Her cooking skills were still sub-par, but she managed decently enough. She and Evan agreed a night in with a homecooked meal would be a good idea, so she was determined to try her best. Besides, if it wound up being a disaster, they already decided they’d order takeout and cuddle up on the couch, but with any luck they wouldn’t have a need for resorting to that.

Dylan peered out of the kitchen when she heard the door open and caught sight of Evan walking through, burdened down with the vases from the backseat. He caught her eye through the petals and returned the smile she gave him before heading off to the bedroom to drop them off. By the time he returned and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind she was at the stove, inserting the chicken into a pan. A smile crept onto her face when she felt him embrace her and she turned her head ever so slightly to glance at him. “Evan, I’m trying to cook,” she insisted, wriggling slightly in his grasp, though the smile on her face didn’t fade.

“I know,” he replied, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the back of her head. “I wanted to keep you company.”

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna end up burning everything if you’re clinging to me like that.” She chuckled and turned her head more to press their lips together, giving him a proper kiss before turning back to the stove. “Go do something useful like set the table or boil the water.”

Although somewhat reluctantly, Evan obeyed and did both things she asked. Not that Dylan minded his affections, but she didn’t want to burn their house down either. Those could wait until later. By the time she came out of the kitchen with two plates of chicken and pasta she found Evan in the dining room pouring wine into two glasses set in front of their seats. He looked up as she entered, his face illuminated by the two flickering candles sitting in the center of the table. She grinned at this, and Dylan walked towards the table, setting the plates down in their places as she reached it. “Candles, huh?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You’re more of a romantic than you let on, you know that?”

Evan chuckled at her teasing words as he set the wine bottle aside, topping the cork back on it. “Well, when it’s you, I think I can afford to be a little romantic.”

He pulled her forward, an arm wrapping around her while his free hand cupped her cheek. Their gazes met for a split second before their eyes closed and lips met, the kiss soft as they lingered there for several moments. “Dinner first,” Dylan finally muttered in a soft whisper as she brushed her lips against his. Evan didn’t immediately respond, instead bringing their lips together for another gentle kiss, but he pulled away after a moment or two with a smirk on his face.

“Alright, let’s eat before the food goes cold. It looks like you did a good job tonight.” Despite the slightly teasing tone in his voice, his words were completely genuine. He knew cooking wasn’t one of Dylan’s strong points, though she wasn’t as terrible as she seemed to believe. But it wasn’t like he needed a first class meal. When she did cook, it tasted perfectly fine and was just as satisfying as going out to eat.

They both seated themselves at the small, round dining table. Considering the fact that the last Valentine’s Day they spent together resulted in incursion before lunch and lasting the rest of the day, it felt nice being able to actually enjoy it this time. The flickering candles illuminated their faces and the table quite dimly, but it was enough light to see by. Once they finished their meals they still sat at the table sipping their wine, although they adjusted their chairs so they were seated side-by-side rather than opposite sides of the table. Evan reached his arm over to wrap around her, pulling her against his side while she rested her head against his shoulder. By now, the candles were flickering even more dimly than before, the small flames becoming much smaller, but they didn’t move just yet, too comfortable in their current, half-cuddled position.

“Well, that was definitely a better Valentine’s dinner than last year,” Evan commented, chuckling a little as he set down his now empty wine glass. Last year the whole team ended up eating fast food together and promptly went home and called it a night afterwards, too tired from a day of dinosaur hunting for anything else.  

“I sure hope it managed to top that,” Dylan replied, a grin on her face when she glanced up at him.

The glint of amusement in his eyes was still there as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple before resting his head against the top of hers. They sat there for a little while longer, recalling the events from the last holiday. Back then they weren’t living together, having only been together for a short time as it was. And even if they didn’t manage doing anything special, they couldn’t deny they kept busy. This job always did. Chasing a Hyaenodon around the city couldn’t exactly be considered romantic, but at least they spent the day together. And the fact that today stayed relatively calm more than made up for the craziness of the last. By now, however, the light from the candles was almost completely gone, and they took that as a sign they should finally leave the table. Evan removed his arm from around Dylan, albeit quite reluctantly, and they both stood from their chairs. After a slight debate over who’d take over cleanup since they both insisted on being the one to do it, they finally agreed on Evan dealing with the kitchen mess while Dylan cleared off the table.

With the both of them doing their part, it only took a short time for them to complete the after dinner cleanup, after which they transferred instead to their bedroom. Dylan immediately noticed that the vases he brought in were situated in various parts of the room, although there seemed to be a vase or two missing, if her memory served correct. It only took a moment for her to figure out what happened with the rest, however, as she noticed the petals scattered about the room. Most of them trailed around the bed, but there was a thinner layer of petals scattered upon the sheets. In addition, the lamps sitting atop the nightstands on opposite sides of the bed were dimmed down to the lowest setting, which didn’t give off quite the same effect as candlelight, but served its purpose just as well. The sight brought a tiny smile to her face, and she turned around to face Evan, who was obviously watching for her reaction.

“Goin’ all out again, huh?” Dylan teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His own slid around her waist, chuckling as he glanced around the room. “Actually I wouldn’t have thought of it if I hadn’t run out of room for the last vase. Figured I might as well put them to some use.” Laughing, Dylan shook her head but said nothing, instead leaning in and brushing their noses together. She honestly hadn’t expected the fancier touches of the day, but she appreciated them all the same. It was one of the things she loved about Evan. He was like an open book to her – it hadn’t taken very long at all for that – yet he still managed to do or say things that surprised her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dy,” Evan whispered softly, his gaze meeting with hers for a moment before falling to her lips.

“I love you,” Dylan whispered back in response. Her words were barely audible in that moment before their lips met.

Evan didn’t respond, instead letting the kiss return the words for him. Evan’s arms wrapped tighter around her as the kiss deepened, his teeth nipping lightly at her bottom lip and a hand reaching up to tangle his fingers in her strawberry locks. The kiss lasted for several moments as they stood there, wrapped tightly in each other’s embrace and letting the heat spread between them. It wasn’t long before they’d passed the trail of petals on the floor and toppled over onto the bed, tangling in the sheets. Soon their clothes were scattered about the floor along with the petals, nothing separating them other than bare skin and the room filled with sounds of passion. They could just barely see each other in the dim lighting, but it didn’t matter so long as they could feel. Their lips scarcely left each other except to catch their breath or trail their lips along the other’s skin.  Not until the fiery heat between them ran its course and passions were peaked did they fell back against the bed, tangled in the sheets and each other’s embrace.

Evan pulled Dylan close against his chest, both of them pressing lazy kisses against each other’s lips while their fast-beating hearts returned to a normal pace. “I think that went a lot better than last year,” Dylan commented, her voice slightly breathless as she still hadn’t quite caught her breath yet.

He smiled as Dylan  rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms just a little more tightly around her. “Oh, definitely,” he said in response. “All the dinosaurs managed to stay away for a day. I’m impressed.”

“Guess we got lucky. Maybe they’ll even stay away long enough for us to catch some sleep.”

He raised an eyebrow a little at this. “Clocking out on me already, Dy?”

She shrugged (or at least as best as she could manage wrapped up in his arms). “Maybe. Unless you’re up for a little more Valentine’s celebration.”

The comment immediately brought a smirk to his face, and he rolled over to hover just slightly above her. “I dunno. I just might be,” Evan muttered just before leaning down to capture her lips, feeling absolutely no regrets for showering her with kisses for what must have been the millionth time that day. After all, it was Valentine’s Day. There was no harm in a little extra affection, and that was precisely what they were going to spend the rest of their night giving each other.


End file.
